Give Me Back My Pants Aru
by kirigirisplushrump
Summary: China was taking a shower when he finds someone had stolen his clothes and replaced it with a dress. To make matters worse, none other than Japan walks in to find him in the dress searching for his pants. Warning: Implied Yaoi in a closet.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Sorry about the unoriginality in that, but I need to skip that to keep my muse from leaving.**

Yao was taking a shower as usual when he heard the door creak. Part of him told him to go and investigate, but the other part told him that is was probably Korea, and if he went out he was going to be raped. So he waited in silence until the door closed again. He peered out behind the curtain. Empty. He sighed and stepped out. Everything seemed in order. He looked over to grab a towel. They were all gone. He looked over the the clothes he'd laid out. They were also gone, and in their place. Was a short red Chinese dress.

"Is this someone's idea of a prank- aru?" He yelled. Their was no answer. He looked around. He wouldn't dare go out wearing nothing, and if it was only until he got to his room so he could change into pants. Besides, it's not like he'd never worn anything like it before, granted back then it was boys clothing but still. He carefully pulled it on. Amazing how well it fit him, although the skirt was too short for his taste, reaching to the point where his wrist ended and his hand started. As he passed the mirror, he took a loo at himself. "Damn I look like a girl- aru." He carefully opened the door. And tiptoed down the hall. He had to pass the front door to get to his room. As he was in front of it, he heard a knock, and then it started to open.

"Hey Yao, I got this note saying you needed me to come over. What's up." Kiku walked in, looking down at a piece of paper that Yao knew he didn't write. Mortified, he stood, frozen to the ground. Anyone but Kiku! He didn't know why, it would probably be worse if Russia or Korea saw him, but for some reason, he just didn't want to have Kiku see him like this. He couldn't put his finger on a reason why though. He yelled at his legs to move, so that maybe he could run to his room before Kiku looked up. But they didn't listen. Kiku looked up.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss, I'm just here visiting Yao, can you get him." Kiku apologized. At first Yao was a bit offended that he had been mistaken for a girl, but then he realized that meant Kiku didn't know that it was him wearing the dress.

"Oh, sure- aru. I'll go get him- aru." He nervously smiled. Kiku looked at him suspiciously, like he was beginning to figure it out. Shit! He'd forgot not to say aru. Force of habit.

"Yao, is that you?" Kiku asked. Yao began to panic on the inside.

"No, I'm just a simple Chinese girl- aru!" He proclaimed, clasping his hands to his mouth. He said it again.

"You are Yao!" Kiku exclaimed. Yao turned a bright shade of red. Then it struck Kiku. He was staring at Yao. In a dress. A short dress. With his hair down. Blushing at him. The concept caused Kiku to blush feverishly too.

"Yao~! I got your pants~" A voice from his bedroom called. They both bolted to the bedroom.

"Why are you running- aru!"

"I'm trying to help you!" They both ran through the door. The room was empty.

"In here~" The voice rang through the closet. They both ran to get them. They looked at the closet. All that was there was a note

_'Don't even try to escape, I locked the door. The only way you can get out is... yaoi.'_ The note read. They turned around, and sure enough, the door was closed. He reached out and jiggled the doorknob. It wouldn't unlock.

"I found something." The Japanese man held a tape recorder up. They both sighed. They were at the mercy of their captor. They sat down and waited. "Why couldn't You just get another pair of pants."

"It's the principal of the thing- aru!" Yao answered, though the truth was that it hadn't crossed his mind. "Why did you follow me." They got quiet.

"Because I didn't like the thought of someone else having your pants." Kiku mumbled.

"What- aru?" Yao thought his ears must be playing tricks on him.

"I said I didn't like the thought of someone else having your pants." He repeated a bit louder. Yao still didn't believe he just heard that.

"Uh, I'm sorry, but I don't think I heard you correctly- aru" He rubbed his ears.

"It's because I like you!" Kiku blurted "A lot. And the thought of someone else having your pants sickened me." The older man looked at him in shock. He had heard the boy loud and clear. Then is became clear to him. The reason why he didn't want Kiku to see him so vulnerable. The reason that he wanted to make sure he had cleaned up and had fresh gyoza when the boy came over. The reason he felt a certain way whenever the boy smiled at him. He liked him too. He smiled at the cute boy holding his head between his knees. He crawled over and lifted the younger nation's chin and planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

"There's you answer- aru" Yao replied as he pulled back. The boy had given him the cutest, most surprised look. Yao turned his head to look at the door. Still closed. He felt a hand on his cheek, which grabbed his face and pulled it towards the Kiku's. Yao was surprised about how bold the boy was. Kiku parted his lips, making and entrance for Yao to deepen the kiss. An opportunity that Yao took. They battled for dominance with their tongues, but Yao was the inevitable winner, being the stronger nation. Kiku slumped back onto the floor, Yao on top of him, not remembering that he wasn't wearing underwear, their captor didn't leave any.

"Aru~" He moaned into Kiku's mouth. He felt around the boy's hips, sticking his fingers underneath the elastic of the pants and ripping them off. They hadn't even noticed that the door had cracked open and a video camera was sticking through and went even further.

*Sorry, this is only rated T so use you imagination to what happens next*

After making love to Kiku, Yao laid back, holding Kiku in his arms and kissing him gently. Kiku, embarrassed by the realization of what he had just done, blushed and looked away.

"This is so going on the internet!" Hungary cried as she ran out, video camera in hand. The two Asian countries jumped up.

"No!" They both cried, only there was an "-aru" at the end of Yao's, not wanting anyone to see the events. But alas, she was gone.

"At least give me back my pant's- aru!"

** There you go, Oneechan. Hope you liked it. And for the others of you that read, I hoped you liked it too. I don't have enough time to write a lemon, so I didn't. That was the last fanfic of spring break, and a special request from my sister. So by the way, I do take requests for fanfics, so if you have a request, PM me or just review. I'm not picky, if you request it, I will write it, no matter what couple. Well, bye.**


End file.
